


m4k3 h3r p4y

by curtailed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtailed/pseuds/curtailed
Summary: The tag team that managed to make a First Guardian blow up Vriska's arm and eye without doing a damn thing.





	m4k3 h3r p4y

**Author's Note:**

> they're not quadranted, fyi (although i'd support them as quasi-moirails) but this is the duo that managed to make a FIRST GUARDIAN BLOW UP Vriska's arm and eye without doing a damn thing
> 
> i mean like wtf best tag team ever??

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling twinsArmageddon [TA]

GC: MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST

GC: SOLLUX

GC: YOU OK4Y?

GC: 1 KNOW VR1SK4S PL4NN1NG SOM3TH1NG TH4T H4S TO DO W1TH 4R4D14

GC: WH1CH 1NVOLV3S YOU

GC: 4M 1 TOO L4T3?

GC: SOLLUX 4NSW3R M3 YOU SM3LLY POOP

TA: hey TZ.

GC: TH4NK GOG YOUR3 4L1V3

GC: D1D 4NYTH1NG H4PP3N? 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT?

TA: yeah ii'm fuckiing peachy.

TA: apart from the fact that ii ju2t

TA: ii ju2t

GC: YOU JUST WH4T

TA: ii don't even know.

TA: one moment ii'm 2crewiing away at my hu2ktop

TA: the next moment ii'm 2tandiing at AA'2 hiive

TA: ii fuckiing blew iit up

TA: ii don't remember doiing iit but ii'm fuckiing 2tariing at the ruiin2 and there's not even enough of HER TWO BURY

TA: 2HE'2 FUCKIING A2HE2, II KIILLED HER, ii gogdamn KIILLED HER

TA: oh my gog

TA: fuck

TA: ii

GC: SOLLUX SHUT UR FL4P 4ND T4K3 4 D33P BR34TH

GC: WH4T DO YOU L4ST R3M3MB3R?

TA: ii

TA: ii felt really diizzy

TA: and then ii 2cooped 2ome honey iinto a jar two feed my lu2u2.

TA: ....

TA: ii'm holdiing the jar

GC: WH4T DO3S TH1S HON3Y DO 1f YOU W3R3 TO CONSUM3 1T?

TA: iin2ane optiic beam2 that wiipe out everythiing iin my 2iight

TA: oh

GC: 1 W1LL T3LL YOU TH1S, MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST

GC: YOU KNOW YOU D1D NOT 34T TH3 HON3Y OF YOUR OWN VOL1T1ON

GC: SO DO 1

GC: YOU KNOW WHO 1S R3SPONS1BL3 FOR TH1S, DO YOU

TA: ii 2houldn't have fallen for iit at all iin the fiir2t place

GC: 1T 1S NOT 4 M4TT3R OF M3NT4L STR3NGTH, SOLLUX!

GC: YOU W3R3 S1MPLY UNLUCKY 1N TH3 WRONG PL4C3 4T TH3 WRONG T1ME

GC: 4ND YOU KNOW SH3 H4S 4LL TH3 LUCK

GC: TH4T 1S WHY W3 MUST STR1K3 NOW

GC: WH3N SH3 1S ST1LL SMUG FROM V1CTORY

GC: DO YOU UND3RST4ND WH4T 1M S4Y1NG?

TA: ii hate her

TA: ii'm goiing two fuckiing tear her iinto piiece2

GC: NOT WH1L3 SH3 H4S H3R CU3 B4LL, YOU WONT

GC: YOU W1LL NOT L1FT 4 F1NG3R ON H3R

TA: ii'll kiill her, ii 2wear two gog, ii'll fly over two her hiive and ii'll 2hred her.

GC: YOU W1LL D13 1F YOU DO TH4T

GC: 4ND 4R4D14'S D34TH W1LL B3 FOR NOTH1NG

TA: ii'm not fuckiing goiing two 2iit iin aa's pool of blood liike a u2ele22 wiiggler.

GC: 4ND WH3R3 D1D 1 S4Y W3LL B3 DO1NG TH4T?

TA: ....

TA: what can ii do.

GC: YOU W1LL 4SS1ST M3 1N CONT4CT1NG 4 F1RST GU4RD14N

GC: 1M GO1NG TO T3LL H1M HOW SH3 HOLDS H3R C4RDS

GC: 4ND W3R3 GO1NG TO M4K3 H3R P4Y

TA: ye2

TA: FUCK ye2

TA: 2iign me the hell up

**Author's Note:**

> you probably can tell who's my fav character judging on how much they appear in my works 
> 
> whoops hehheh


End file.
